The Crepsley Daughter
by Allyria816
Summary: We all thought that vampires werent able to reproduce but one vampiress was able to...Mr.Crepsley has a daughter and now we meet her and find out about her life......


A/N Yeah this is my first story so just plz tell me what u think of it truly and be as honest as possible without being to mean ok? thanx and R&R later...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cirque Du Freak stuff or and kinda crap like that yeah...if i did then Mr.C would still live and so would Darren...

Life is an interesting thing isn't it? You truly never know what is going to happen next. See, you may be thinking how would she know, but you have no idea. For starters my name is Allyria Thompson; I am not your normal 17 year old high schooler. I am what you would say is, _different._ My looks deceive most, I may be 17 but I look 12. Not only that but my teeth, and nails are harder sharper and longer than regular people. I am also the fastest girl in my entire school. I can run 1 mile in less than 3 minutes, and I will not be tired at all. I am also very strong, probably stronger than all the guys in my gym class all together.

Ok picture this, Mom & Dad tell me "sweetie we need to talk." Me thinking oh my god they want to talk about sex, puberty, or boys. And then, we sit down at the dining room table and Mom says, "Honey, there is something your father and I have kept a secret since you were a tiny baby. George."

"Lyria, my sweet darling little girl." Uh oh, this is going to get pretty bad he only calls me his sweet little girl when he tells me bad new.

"You know it is your 18th birthday next week, and we have to tell you something about who you are." Dad said worried with a strange look in his eyes.

"What do you mean who I am? I am Allyria Thompson. Your daughter, what else is there?" I spoke in a shaking voice worried they would say what I think they will.

"What Dad is trying to say, but taking a long time to say it is, you were adopted when you were a lit…."

"WHAT I AM ADOPTED?!?!?!?!?!"

"We made a deal with your real mother and father when you were born that we would take care of you until you reached the age of 18. So in about two weeks your Father is going to come and take you to live with him. He may also be able to tell you about some of the things you don't understand about yourself."

**I fainted from the shock**

Later on after I woke up.

"What I don't understand is how I can be adopted. I mean I look like you and dad; I have your eyes, and dad's personality. I AM YOUR DAUGHTER."

"Your real parents looked for parents who would look a lot like you so you wouldn't know anything about being adopted until we told you."

"Ok, well I am going to sleep; I can't take all of this in one night. Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"No Lyria, you don't have to go to school for the next two weeks until your birthday then you have to go to see your friends for the last time."

"Thank you Daddy, I will see you both at noon tomorrow so we can have another good talk."

"Good night Honey."

"Sleep tight my little angel."

How can this one thing happen to me? I would believe it if something else happened, but ME? ADOPTED? This has to be a dream I will wake up in the morning and get ready for school and everything will be normal. Just like it should be Mom making breakfast, Dad frantically looking for his briefcase. What am I thinking I am adopted, I do not belong to the people I call my parents. As I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep I started to think about what my real parents were like. I picture Dad big, strong, handsome, but at the same time a sensitive and caring man. Mom was a goddess, beautiful beyond belief, delicate as a flower and still a strong and independent woman. I picture a beautiful cottage in the country, small, quaint, quiet, and comfortable. My parents lead a quiet life; everything is the way it is supposed to be, nothing can ever go wrong in there life; If only that were the truth. Thinking about my parents comforted me, and I finally fell asleep. That night was one of the worst; I had a nightmare I couldn't understand. I saw a man dressed in all red, with a small crop of orange hair. There was a boy with him I'd say about 12 to 14 years old he was bald and dressed in dirty clothing. They were climbing through a window, there was a girl sleeping in a bed the man took his long nail, and dragged it along the bottom of her leg drawing blood. The man pressed his lips against the cut when she rolled over exposing her face. WHAT?!?!?!?! It was me; I was the one who was in the bed who got bitten by a man, but what I don't understand is why I would have a dream like that. I mean I never thought about old guys with orange hair, or bald boys with dirty clothes on. And I hadn't watched any vampire movies or read any books lately so why would I have a dream like that? I asked my parents about it in the morning. They said with weird looks on their faces, "Um Allyria sweetie there is a good reason why you had this dream, but cannot tell you, your real father has to tell you."

"But why can't you tell me now? I mean…wait….this has to do with my biological parents doesn't it? Well what does it have to do with them?"

"Allyria, we already told you we can't say a word about it to you. Now just go get ready for school it is your last day and we already told them you were going to live with your grandparents and they sent us the papers. Today is your last day of high school with your friends. Make the most of it."

"Mom what do I say to my friends about the party? They were looking forward to it, and I have to tell Cyndra about this whole parents thing."

"NO, Allyria you cannot say a word of this to anyone do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Mom. I understand."

What in the world is this? My parents have gone all haywire over a little tiny thing. And what is with the dream I had last night, and what does that have to do with my real parents?

I couldn't concentrate on my school work all day. I kept thinking about meeting my father later that night. What will he think of me? Will he like me, will I like him? This is to much, how do act around him? Do I call him by his first name or do I call him dad? What am I going to do? I know nothing about this guy, how can I call him my father and live with him for basically the rest of my life? **Sigh** I wish my parents would just tell me what is going on, and then things might be a little easier for me. God I have no idea what I am going to do….to many un-answered questions in my mind.

Finally it was 9 o' clock at night, "MOM!!!! When is my _father_ supposed to get here?"

"Calm down, be patient he will be here in no time trust me. Why don't you get ready for bed, I think you need some sleep. You're going be a little different in the morning, so you will need a good nights rest. Good night honey, love you, we will miss you a lot."

Ok that was really weird I mean what is with what my mom said? They are acting like I won't be here in the morning or something. **Groan** NO!!! My father is going to wake me up in the middle of the night and take me away. Man, this just gets better and better you know? I was sleeping very peacefully and soundly then I jumped awake when I heard something strange.

"Who is there? I will call my dad if you don't tell me who you are." I said feeling ridiculous because I was talking to myself. I saw something move in the corner, and then I heard laughing.

"Allyria, my child, there is no reason to call your father, for he is already here in this room."

"Wait, you mean, you're my dad? Why don't you show yourself to me? After all I am your daughter."

"Ok then I will show you but you won't like it." A man dressed in completely red steps out of the dark corner. He was tall, very pale almost like a ghost, had a long scar running down the left side of his face that stopped at the top of his lip. He had a small crop of orange hair. THIS WAS THE GUY FROM MY DREAM!!!!!!! **Once again I fainted**

When I finally awoke I was on the back of my real father who was running.

"You finally woke up. Allyria I am your biological father, my name is Larten Crepsley. Before you say anything, we need to get back to my hotel where I can fill you in on everything."

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!! I WILL NOT BE HELD CAPTIVE!!!!!!"

He started laughing, "Be quiet little girl we will back at the hotel in a moment just sit back, and enjoy the ride, and by the way, happy eighteenth birthday Allyria."

About four minutes later we arrived at the entrance to a small hotel. My "alleged father" started climbing up the side of the hotel with me still on his back.

"Wait, what are you doing your to kill us both. Go back down."

"Just relax; we will be in the hotel room in just a few seconds."


End file.
